Candy
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: [7deadlysins] You know what they say, stolen waters are always sweeter. [Sokkla]


It wasn't very often that the Princess of the Fire Nation found people to be interesting. Then again, she had never met someone quite like Sokka.

During their many shared meals together, she noticed that he had a tendency to finish every dish that was placed before him (not that he always succeeded, of course). At first, she owed it up to the fact that he was, well, a peasant, and had spent over a year on back of a flying bison traveling with his sister, a blind girl, and an Avatar who was hard pressed to master all four elements before summer's end.

It was more than reasonable to assume that the group didn't always have enough food during their travels, and that his eating habits were borne more of a natural instinct for survival, rather than lack of manners. She expected it to fade with time, but it did not.

Instead, a more fitting description for her companion would have been that he had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Not that she really cared how much he ate, but for someone such as herself, who didn't have a particularly large appetite to begin with, she found it hard to reconcile his lithe frame with the great quantities he consumed.

Another thing she noticed, the cook always seemed to take special care to prepare Sokka's favorite dishes, including ones that were native only to the Water Tribes, and which the princess herself found rather…unappetizing. Often during mealtimes, she spied the cook standing by the doorway, half-hidden from view, watching as Sokka ate with incredible…enthusiasm, and wiping at suspiciously moist eyes.

In any case, she seemed to be awfully fond of him. Azula suspected that it had more to do with the fact that he actually finished what was on his plate (unlike herself), then his natural charm with people.

It was during another shared meal that Azula found herself, once again, watching him as he steadily ate his way through an entire bowl of stewed prunes the cook had prepared special for him. She never really did develop a liking for the dish (she had been warned to stay far, far away from it), though Sokka insisted it was nothing short of mouth-watering delight. She knew it was his favorite of course, as he never failed to reach for it first whenever they sat down at the table together.

The bowl emptied rapidly, until Azula noticed that there was only one left. With quick reflexes borne of her training, she snatched it up between her chopsticks, just as Sokka reached over to take it for himself.

She saw him look up, at first in surprise, which then turned to utter horror as she placed it whole in her mouth. The taste was absolutely _revolting_, but she hid her disgust at how he could eat this kind of food and still enjoy it, focusing instead on what he was saying.

"But…But…that was the last one…!" He spluttered, looking completely indignant, which, despite herself, Azula found strangely appealing. "I wanted that!"

"Did you now?" She asked casually, sucking on the ends of her chopsticks to further aggravate him.

"Yes! Didn't you hear the cook?! That was the last batch of sea prunes she had left from the South Pole! Now I'll have to wait until the next shipment comes, which isn't going to be for about another month, considering they aren't in season now, and I know you can always use ocean kumquats instead, but really, they aren't the same thi-"

While he was talking, Azula had come around to his side of the table, and she now placed her mouth to his, as she seated herself on his lap. She allowed his tongue to swirl in her mouth to get rid of the awful aftertaste the stewed prunes had left her with, as she took the opportunity to indulge herself.

"Is that better?" She asked, pulling away after a few minutes, face slightly flushed.

"I don't know," Sokka smirked, as he considered her words, a playful look in his blue eyes. "That wasn't long enough for me to decide. I think I might need a second taste."

Azula smiled as her nails began to gently stroke his neck. "But you said yourself, there's no more prunes left."

"That's a pity," he answered, as he brought her face closer to his. "I guess we'll just have to make dessert more…interesting."


End file.
